White Christmas? (Crime & Punishment -omake)
by Vuorikettu
Summary: A omake-story as a Christmas present for my lovely and dear readers !


**Merry Christmas everyone~! This is my gift for you all ^^ It's really nice that so many follows/reads ****_Crime & Punishment. _****Ah, I love you all so much~~! x'3**

**But now, I let you enjoy from your gift~!**

* * *

All of nature was covered in snow. The winter wasn't even at its half, but still almost the whole world was preparing for an annual, tradition-filled celebration. And it was Christmas.

"Saruhiko, hand me the red braid?", Seri asked. The young man sighed, and walked towards the box, which had all sorts of Christmas ornaments. From there, he dug up the red braid, and gave it to her. Seri took the ribbon and hung it in place.

"Great, now we only have to add that star.", She said with satisfaction. Saruhiko rolled his eyes, and turned around to leave. He was tired of decorating. Besides, he had other things to do. The young man was walking along the corridor, trying to relax and calm down, but it was not easy when the place was decorated. Saruhiko snarled quietly, when he run into someone. He looked up, and saw his superior standing before him.

"Oh hi, Fushimi. Can you watch where you're going a little. Why are you not helping Awashima?", Reisi said to the younger man.

"I'm sorry... and well, I have other things to do, so I don't have time to decorate the Christmas tree.", Saruhiko then answered to the older man. Reisi was silent for a moment, as he looked at the younger, thinking. Then he started to walk, motioning for Saruhiko to follow him.

* * *

"Ooh~! So much snow!", whitenette said, standing in the hallway staring out of the window. The executioner walked next to him, humming softly.

"Yeah. Everything is so white. Hey Shiro, what do you say if we go out for a moment?", Kuroh asked the prisoner, who shifted his gaze to the older boy, a happy expression on his face.

"Ahh, it would be so nice to get out. I want to make a snowman! ", Yashiro said happily, then started to walk in the direction of the door leading outside. Kuroh chuckled quietly, and went after the younger boy.

Yashiro almost ran when he had gotten close enough the door. Kuroh had to stop him so he won't just run out like that. After a while they stood in front of the door, samurai took his jacket off, and put it over the whitenette. Shiro turned his attention to another.

"It's cold outside. You'll catch cold if you're not dressed warmly. ", Kuroh said softly, then opened the door. The two walked out, into the glory of the snow that dazzled their eyes at the moment, but soon they get used to it. Yashiro looked around for a moment, and then plunged his hands into the snow. It was cold. He took hold of a little snow and then squeezed it into a ball. Kuroh watched the younger boy and his snowball, until he took it, threw it up in the air, pulled his sword and then he cut that falling ball in half.

"You took my ball.", The younger boy said with some regret, but was still impressed with Kuroh's swordsmanship. Kuroh put his sword back in its scabbard, and took a bit of snow, turning it into a ball, and handed it to Yashiro.

"My apologies. Take this.", whitenette took the ball, looking at it for a moment, and walked further from Kuroh, and finally threw the ball towards the black-haired samurai. It was very close but Kuroh dodged it with ease. Shiro chuckled, and started to run away. Kuroh grinned, and took some snow making a new ball, throwing it towards the younger boy. It hit the youngster's shoulder, and he then turned to face the samurai. He leaned over to take some snow. However, before he had time to make a new ball, Kuroh had already thrown a new ball towards him, and Shiro had to jump aside, but he fell into the snow. The executioner rushed to the younger, and helped him up. They stared at each other for a moment until both began to laugh.

* * *

"Whoah. So. I have to wear and what?!", Saruhiko said a little in shock. He stared at his superior incredulously. Who couldn't be serious. And he would never dress up in such a so sexist suit. The older man chuckled quietly, and put his other hand on the younger's shoulder, and smiled.

"But what's wrong with it? And there is not anyone other than you, I can ask to do it."

"Hah, how come? I guess that there is someones who can do it... Or you could recruit one of our prisoners."

"But this is staff's own celebration. So outsiders are not welcome. And I can't recruit any of the prisoners, because they can be very unpredictable. So please, Saruhiko ... And I promise you that you'll get your reward later. "

Saruhiko snarled quietly, and turned his attention elsewhere. The young man then sighed, and then moved his gaze finally back to Reisi. Refusal seemed to be impossible.

"Well, OK. If it makes you happy.", Saruhiko then finally answered, a small smile on his face. Reisi smiled too, then ruffled the younger man's hair, and kissed his forehead. Saruhiko felt a blush on his cheeks.

"Thank you, Saru. Well, go now to help others, and then come back when everything is ready. ", the older man said. Saruhiko then turned around to return back to the others to help the decoration.

* * *

Kuroh walked in the snow, Yashiro on his side. He saw how the younger one seemed happy, and it warmed his heart. Suddenly, he threw his arms around the younger boy's waist, and pressed his face against the neck of whitenette. Yashiro winced, and tried to look at the samurai over his shoulder.

"Kuroh, what now?", the whitette asked, placing his hands on Kuroh's hands. Kuroh just smiled, and kissed the younger teen's neck, then eventually turned him around, nudged the younger in the snow and leaned over him. Yashiro stared at the older a little embarrassed, and he was even more confused when that executioner pressed his lips against his own. Whitenette felt how Kuroh pushed his tongue into his mouth. Automatically younger one wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, and closed his eyes. Their kiss became very passionate, and Kuroh would have started to rip Yashiro's clothed off, if they had not been in the snow.

"Kuroh Yatogami! We need you in the kitchen!"

That black & white -pair was startled. It was close that Yashiro didn't choke in their kiss. Whitenette pushed the older boy away. Kuroh got to his feet, and dragged the younger one to his feet too. Then he moved his glance towards the door. One of his co-workers stood in the doorway. Kuroh sighed, and started walking towards the door, the prisoner at his side.

"I'll ask the guards to take you back to your cell. And there, under your pillow is some kind of present. You can open it now, or a little bit later. I'm coming back when I've got my things done.", Kuroh said giving a smile to the younger. Yashiro was a little embarrassed, but nodded.

* * *

Outside it was already dark, and snowflakes danced on the street lights. Inside of the prison the Christmas festivities had already started. Workers and prisoners got a Christmas meal, and little by little all began to move in an open area to spend the evening. Some of them were already swapping gifts, while some were trying to avoid getting under the mistletoe. Saruhiko stared at the others, until he saw Reisi. The young man gulped, and then he ran to the older man. He knew how some people looked at him, but he did not care about it.  
Reisi noticed that it was Saruhiko who was walking towards him. Saruhiko had a nice, Christmassy top, which was perhaps a little too tight and was slightly above the navel, and bottom of his body was covered with very, very short skirt. He gave his gaze wander along Saruhiko's body for a moment, a grin on his face.

"Oh, but Saru. You look good. I really would like to just take you to my home and tie to the bed…", Reisi chuckled softly, laying his other hand on the shoulder of the younger male. Saruhiko glared at the older man, and he felt how his hand moved closer to his butt. Saruhiko felt blush on his cheeks, and then he grabbed Reisi's hand.

"Reisi, not now. Do not embarrass me even more…", Saruhiko snarled quietly to the other. Reisi just laughed, and pulled the younger against him, squeezing his butt. He felt how Saruhiko tried to hit him in the stomach, but he didn't really care. After a while he looked around. No one paid much attention to them anymore. Reisi then moved his gaze to Saruhiko.

"Let's move a little aside for a moment.", Reisi then said with a smile, capturing the younger in his arms, and starting to walk forward, carrying Saruhiko.

"He-hey! Where are you taking me?!", the young man persisted, and tried to wriggle out of the grip of the second, but it didn't work. They had get away from the others already, but Reisi wanted to get completely out of sight. He wanted to get somewhere where they could be together.

* * *

Yashiro sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the door. He had opened the gift from Kuroh, and inside of it was some kind of suit. It contained gloves that reached the middle of the arm, and there was a white fur on the margins. Hair band, which was decorated with small reindeer antlers and mistletoes, and was sleeveless, women's bathing suit-type outfit which had also some fur, and there was a little reindeer tail too. The outfit also had stockings. Eventually whitenette was dressed in it, and it felt nice and he really enjoyed it. Even though it was quite feminine.

So, Yashiro sat on the edge of his bed, wearing the outfit. However, a small blush covered the youngster's cheekbones. The boy sighed, before he got up and walked around for a moment, until he heard someone walking towards his door.

_'Oh my, oh my! Kuro is coming!',_Shiro panicked in his mind, as his heart started to race. The door opened, and Yashiro turned towards it. Kuroh walked in, and saw whitenette standing in the middle of cell wearing erotic outfit.

"Oh wow, Yashiro Isana ... You look .. pleasant ...", the executioner chuckled, and walked over to the young prisoner. Yashiro chuckled softly, blushing even more. Kuroh put his hand on Yashiro's butt, and stroked it for a moment focusing on the small tail, until the man squeezed that ass. Whitenette whimpered and Kuroh just started grope younger's butt even more.

"Ah! Kuroh please .. don't ... ", Shiro whined and Kuroh pressed his lips against younger's neck.

"Mmm, my apologies... but you get me so horny, you know…", the samurai laughed and started to walk forward, pushing the younger ahead. Prodding him onto the bed. The prisoner felt the mattress under him.

"Yashiro Isana ... I shall arrest you from a sexual provocation.", Kuroh whispered softly to the younger, and took something from his pocket and grabbed Shiro's wrist. Whitenette felt something metallic touching his skin, and heard how the lock clicked shut. He lifted his hand, and noticed there was a metal ring. Kuroh chuckled, leaning closer the younger boy and drew that another metallic ring on bed's headboard.

"Kuroh, what are you...?", the whitenette asked, the answer was just a light kiss. Kuroh then put his hand on younger's crotch, caressing it. Yashiro whined as he felt a wave of pleasure sweeping over him. Kuroh grinned and continued to embrace the young reindeer, then he leaned closer for a kiss. The younger human groaned, and the same that raven-haired boy pushed his tongue into Shiro's mouth.

* * *

"A-ah ... Reisi ... not so-ah! ... Hard!", Saruhiko moaned when his boss caressed his manhood. Reisi just smiled, and kissed his partner's neck, starting to bite it.  
"Just relax, Saru. You can cum whenever you want to. You don't have to wait for my command for you to do so.", Reisi whispered to the younger man, a grin on his face. At the same time, he moved his hips to tell Saruhiko how hard he was. That was the last thing that Saruhiko needed, and then he cummed on his lover's hand. Saruhiko gasped, and got himself to relax into the arms of his superior. Reisi smiled, and turned to the younger warrior, so that they were face to face. At the same time, he stroked younger's butt, and teased his anus for a moment with his fingers until the pushed one finger into  
Saruhiko. A loud groan escaped Saruhiko's lips, and automatically he wrapped his arms around the neck of his lover. Reisi continued to teasing of his partner, and enjoyed the sound of his lover's moans.

"Mm, you are really cute, Saru.", the dark-haired man chuckled quietly, adding a finger.

"Shu-shut up...", the younger blue coat snarled shutting his eyes and buried his face against Reisi's shoulder. The older man just smiled, and continued penetrating his lover, until he got Saruhiko to moan louder than usual. A devilish grin appeared on his lips, and he touched his partner's 'sweet spot' again. Youngster moaned again, and started to move his hips for more contact. However Reisi had other plans. He pulled his fingers out of the younger, and Saruhiko snarled at him.

"Patience, my love, patience. Be a good boy, and I'll give you something much better for your 'Christmas present'.", Reisi chuckled, and then took the younger's hand, placing it onto his crotch. Small red appeared on Saruhiko's cheeks as he realized what his boss wanted him to do. So he climb down from his lover's lap, standing on his knees in front of Reisi. He opened his superior's pants zipper, and with slightly trembling hands he dug out Reisi's manhood.

_'That, if anything, is a big one.',_Saruhiko swallowed. Well, yes, he had given blow jobs to his lover many times already, and he had lost his virginity to Reisi, but still his manhood's size surprised him. Carefully Saruhiko then grabbed his superior's penis, and first touched its head gently with his tongue, until he took the whole thing into his mouth. Reisi gave a deep sigh, and stroked his partner's hair at the same time when that caressed his cock with his mouth. He was already hard enough that he would come, and soon.

"Ah .. Saru ... Good boy. You get better and better each time.", Reisi praised his beloved and laughed while stroking his velvety hair. Saruhiko quietly chuckled happily, and began to do some more detailed work; sometimes gnawing, sometimes licking, and in the end he let Reisi's manhood out of his mouth, and began to caress it with one hand while he started to caress his own manhood with his other hand. At the same time, he licked the tip of Reisi's manhood with his tongue when Reisi released his sperm. Saruhiko a little bit surprised, to get the white liquid on his face. Reisi looked at the younger, and chuckled.

"Sorry, honey. My mistake.", he said and tried to sound as if he regreted it, there was devilish smile on his lips. Saruhiko just glared at his lover, then began to lick Reisi's penis clean, and caressed it so that it was quickly hard again, and that's when Reisi pulled him onto his lap again.

"Are you ready?", he asked from the younger clansmen, placing his other hand over Saruhiko's bum. Saruhiko was silently thinking for a moment, until he finally nodded. A satisfied smile appeared on Reisi's lips, and at the same time, he started to push himself into the younger. Saruhiko moaned, as he wrapped his arms around Reisi's neck. Getting himself to sit down as low as he could. Then Reisi moved his hips a little bit upwards, and Saruhiko moaned, and little by little they get into the right rhythm.

* * *

"Mm, Shiro... I have admit that you're pretty tight.", Kuroh purred in prisoner's ear while moving his finger inside of his muffin cup, making him wriggle and moan under him. Whitenette's suit was thrown on the floor a long time ago, and Kuroh had also thrown his own clothes on the floor.

"Nnh... shut up ...", Yashiro whined and saw how the samurai had began to caress his own manhood. Shiro felt how color fled from his face when Kuroh added a second finger in him. For a moment Kuroh continued teasing his lover, until he pulled his fingers off and then he pushed his manhood inside the younger. He didn't let the younger to adjust so he just started to move. Yashiro moaned and wrapped his legs around Kuroh's waist, forcing blacknette to push deeper with his every move. Their speed grew, and Shiro didn't know any more if he shouted from pain or from pleasure. Kuroh pressed his lips against the prisoner's neck, gnawing on it. Then he kissed his way down on the younger's chest, and captured Shiro's other nipple between his teeth. He moved his hand on whitenette's stomach, and grabbed his penis, starting to pump it almost at the same speed as he was moving inside the younger.

"A-ah! Kuro! No, do not ..! -Nhah! - Do not touch .. at the same time-ah! - ", Yashiro moaned under his lover and his free hand clenched at the sheet, and he tightened his grip from Kuroh and felt how executioner's manhood rubbed continuously his most sensitive spot. It was enough to Yashiro, and he cummed and let out a loud moan. Kuroh felt how younger's inner walls squeezed around his manhood, and in the end he cummed. His sperm flowing into the younger boy.

They both panted heavily, and Yashiro dropped his feet against the mattress, and Kuroh finally pulled himself out of his prisoner. Then he settled down, lying down next to whitenette, and pulled him closer. Shiro let out a small moan and kissed his lover.

"Merry Christmas, Shiro.", Kuroh chuckled softly and then started to pull blankets over them.

"Mmh .. Merry Christmas Kuro. And it feels like my ass is on fire... and like my legs won't move.", Yashiro laughed, smiling wearily. Kuroh laughed too, and stroked the hair from a loved one, before he kiss the white haired teen's forehead.

What could be better than spend the Christmas with in your beloved's arms?

* * *

**..I hope that you liked it ^^**

**And I hope that you all got many Christmas presents~**

**But now it's time to go and eat and spend some time with my family..bye, and see you all at the next week with the final chapter of ****_Crime & Punishment_****~! x'3**


End file.
